


pick a daisy

by stringinstruments



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil and DOG, Fluff, Happy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringinstruments/pseuds/stringinstruments
Summary: Phil finds a dog.





	pick a daisy

The sun is slowly setting over the horizon, casting beautiful pinks and purples up into the sky as Dan unlocks the door to their flat. His curly hair sticks to his forehead from the sweat produced from his daily evening run, a random Spotify playlist still playing loudly through his earphones. He really enjoys running in the afternoons rather than the mornings, when he can appreciate the soft colours of the evening sky. Besides, he could never wake up early enough to gaze at the sunset, too busy basking in the warmth of cuddling Phil in their bed.

Pulling his earphones out and trudging up the so many stairs, he notices that the flat is eerily quiet. Considering the had been the only one home when he left, he wasn’t too surprised, but he thought Phil might've been home from his cereal run by now.

“Phil?” Dan calls out, flicking on a light in the darkening lounge and peeping his head in to check if the room really was empty or not. “Phil?” He calls out again, progressing his search to some of the other rooms in search for his partner.

Dan almost misses it, walking past Phil’s room, figuring he must've imagined more than one body laying on the multicoloured bed.

Dan realises his mouth is hanging open, so he closes it and instead burrows his eyebrows in confusion at what he’s seeing.

Phil is sprawled out on the bed, peacefully snoring with his glasses crooked on his nose, a small yellow labrador puppy laying tucked up to Phil’s side, almost mimicking Phil’s soft snore with small puppy noises. Dan just stands there, gaping at what he sees.

_Phil? Dog? Phil...Dog? That's a dog. Definitely a dog._

Dan doesn’t know if he should awaken Phil straight away with a hundred questions or take photos of the adorable scene.

Once he’s recovered from his former shock, he goes with the latter, taking a few shots of Phil and the puppy as well as some close ups of Phil’s sleeping face. After swiping through and smiling at the photos for a good five minutes, Dan decides that snoozing at 7:30 is too early for sleep, and pokes Phil on the arm until he stirs.

A sleepy Phil rolls over in the direction of the poking, giving Dan a small smile while one arm reaches out as if saying _come join me._

“Alright,” Dan gives in, Phil scooting over without waking the pup so Dan can spoon the older man. “But care to tell me why we have a little third spoon on the bed?”

“Found her on the streets.” Phil says sleepily as Dan tucks his arms around Phil’s chest and looks over his shoulder at the sleeping pup.

“She’s wearing a collar, Phil.” Dan states matter-of-factly.

“I know,” Phil starts quietly, gently petting the small pup’s head, “Her name is Daisy.”

It’s very quiet for a moment as no one speaks. Phil snoozes lightly again, stuck in the sleepy place in-between not really sleeping but not a hundred percent awake. Dan realises that the sweet dream like moment of walking into their home and finding his partner all of a sudden with a cute little pup wasn’t in his day’s agenda. Because the pup already has an owner, probably worried sick about where she was.

“Phil.” He says, mind reeling, hopping up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Dan.” Phil mimics after a good second, peering back at Dan on his elbow, the sudden change in seriousness waking him up more. “I was going to put out missing posters, get her chip scanned, make a Facebook post and all that.” He moves to sit next to dan, wrapping his arms around the curly hailed male and resting his head on his shoulder. “But it was getting late and I thought I’d just play with her a bit until you got home, but we ended up falling asleep.”

Dan's quiet as he takes in the conversation, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hah. Only you would fall asleep with a pup, Phil.” Dan shook his head with a small laugh.

Phil grinned at Dan widely, both boys jumping slightly at the sound of a loud whine from behind them, breaking Dan's intense train of thought. Peering back at the yawning widely pup, a chorus of _awws_ sounded in the room as they gazed at her.

“Okay, fine. We’ll start the searching stuff in the morning. Only because she’s too cute and my heart can’t handle it.” Dan said, Phil cheering in success. “I’m going to take a shower, but after that I call dibs on the dog.” Dan stated firmly, Phil releasing him as he got up to head to the bathroom.

-

Later that night, after a cosy dinner for the two males and the pup, all three where bundled up on the sofa as a soft patter of sleepy rain showered down outside. Both Phil and the pup were snuggled up on Dan’s chest, with a soft blanket to keep all three warm.

The dog might’ve been more drawn to Phil than to Dan, but he didn’t mind because he could hold both of them at the same time.

“This is ridiculous,” Dan started, nuzzling his nose into the soft whiff of Phil’s hair, “We’re cuddling with someone else’s dog.”

Phil shrugged, snuggling further into Dan, “What can you do? She’s a cuddler.” 

As Phil snoozed lightly next to the fast sleep Daisy, Dan took in the scene with a small smile. He liked the look of "Dan and Phil _and dog_ ". He liked the idea of a little furry friend to keep him company when Phil was out and about. Of course they had thought of owning a dog in the past, but it was never acted upon due to Dan’s mental health at the time, or they where too busy with their careers, or out in different countries around the world touring. It had always been a tricky thing, but now it didn't have to be.

Dan tightened his grip on the two, sure that Phil had now joined the pup in dream land. “Let’s get our own dog someday, Phil.”

-

The next few days they spent going around town with Daisy on leash, hanging up found posters and getting the pup checked in at the vet to see if she had a chip of any sort. The vet had shrugged and told them that the pup hadn’t been chipped yet, and that she was coming on around 8 weeks old, that it would be a good tine to get her chipped. 

Dan posted on many "found pet" Facebook groups posting for a found labrador puppy, but most of the comments where people asking if they could have the pup if no one claimed her, or just people commenting “shared!” a hundred times, wanting to help in any way. By the end of the week Dan was feeling less optimistic about finding the dog’s owner, whilst Phil was over the moon at the slight opportunity of keeping the puppy, as he had grown very attached to it.

Dan had tried to keep his distance from doing exactly what Phil had, but when they had sat down at the table to eat one night, Phil had put the pup up on one of the empty seats with her own food ( _"It's a family dinner, Dan!"_ ), this image of a family was too clear in Dan’s mind (and he had started to even tear up a little).

So he had decided that the fact that they where having a hard time finding the dog’s owners was a good thing, even if it meant they could have a little longer with the small pup. He was all of a sudden optimistic about keeping the dog like Phil, even though he didn't want to dig too deep into that feeling.

-

One sleepy Sunday morning, when Dan was still tucked away under the blankets, Daisy sleeping on his chest, Phil barged into the room making him jump. For some reason Phil had decided to get up early to make Sunday pancakes for the three of them (for some reason, dog included), but instead of holding a delicious plate of pancakes, he had come back into the room holding his laptop.

“Dan!” Phil exclaimed, hopping up on the bed next to him. “Finally got news about where little miss Daisy here comes from!” He almost shoved the entire macbook screen in Dans face, who only in return pushed the computer away.

It was too early, besides Dan didn’t want the news, he wanted more mornings with the sleeping pup. But he’d have to hear it now.

“The owner of Daisy’s Mum didn’t want the puppies when they where born, so they were given to the shelter not so long ago. Someone was due to adopt Daisy here before she got out somehow, then I found her on the streets.”

Dan laid back down on the bed, any hope for keeping the pup deflating out of him as Phil told him Daisy’s origin. Someone was going to adopt her. She was someone’s puppy, undeniably still someone's adopted pup.

Not Dan and Phil's pup.

Phil must’ve noticed the deflated defeat in Dan’s face, as he continued on speaking, but a little more softer this time. “But since the pup’s been missing for like, two weeks now, or so, the adoptee decided they’d go with a different pup in the litter. I think they went with… Spud?”

Dan raised his eyebrows slightly, sitting up slowly. “Phil! What does this mean!”

Phil beamed at Dan excitedly, excitement evident in his eyes. “Phil! Do you know what this means!” Dan exclaimed again, trying to get an answer out of the man. The pup rolled off of Dan’s body and onto the bed, now fully awake with the commotion happening beside her.

“I was going to put in an adoption form for her, but I wanted to discuss it with you before I submitted it.” Phil murmured, scratching behind the pup’s ears. “Are we ready for a dog?”

Dan paused for a moment, considering Phil’s question. It was now or never, now that they had finished their second world tour and they didn’t have any other travel plans for the time being. But could he deal with the inevitable knowledge that the dog would one day no longer be with them? That was the hard part for him, but in the end he decided that the wonderful times of watching the puppy grow up and spend time with them was forever worth more than worrying about the end times.

Phil moved to gently wipe a tear off Dan's cheek with his thumb, Dan not even aware that he had shed a tear.

“I think we should take Daisy for a walk today and take down all those posters we put up. She’s got a home now.” Dan smiled, glassy eyed, and the dog barked at both of them in excitement at the word _walk_ , making them both laugh.

-

A week later, their flat undeniably smelt like dog, and was covered in too many dog toys for one small pup. 

Five different types of puppy food sat in the kitchen because they just couldn’t decide, which was better? It had been a fifteen minute long debate in the pet shop, one worker had even asked them twice if they'd like any help choosing, but they where sure they couldn't go wrong if they got five different types.

Five collars including the original hung around the place (Phil chose two, one had endless sparkles, while the other sported a multicoloured zig-zag pattern. Dan had chosen a plain black one with a shiny bone shaped name tag, and a patterned dog paw collar).

And a dog bed too large for a puppy sat in their bedroom, mostly unused since she liked to join the two on their bed.

It didn’t bother them, except for Dan when Phil was found cuddling with the pup rather than himself.

“What are we going to do when she gets bigger than she is?” Dan whispered one night into the dark room, not sure if he’d get an answer. To his surprise, he did.

“Start searching for that forever home to get her a yard.” Phil murmured back in to the darkness.

“Hm.” Dan replies, rolling over to look at the passed out pup next to Phil. She was hogging the middle of the bed, so he couldn’t roll over and touch Phil, but it was okay. He'd just cuddle with the dog instead.

He imagined for a moment what it would’ve been like to have another one or two more dogs bundled up on the bed with the two of them. He smiled at the thought, finally closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> still practicing with one-shots! 🐶 hope you enjoy!!  
> my tumblr is also downwardsdimple if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
